


All or Nothing

by iKnightWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Preserve, Blind Date, Communication, Derek Leaves, Derek is obvilious, Multi, Nemeton, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Post season 3a, The Alpha Pack, The Hale House, Unrequited Love, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I thought to myself as I stood out the door. This wasn’t just any door though. This door belonged to a very special person in my life. It belongs to Derek Hale. Ever since Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf by Derek’s crazy Uncle Peter, our lives have become an extreme roller coaster. Even more so when I found myself completely and totally falling in love with Derek in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerwolf890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/gifts).



> If you want me to do a one-shot for you please let me know! Or if you have a prompt that you would like for me to do!

_Okay_ , I thought to myself as I stood out the door. This wasn’t just any door though. This door belonged to a very special person in my life. It belongs to Derek Hale. Ever since Scott was bitten and turned into a werewolf by Derek’s crazy Uncle Peter, our lives have become an extreme roller coaster. Even more so when I found myself completely and totally falling in love with Derek in the first place.

Of course, I never told him. I mean how could I when his raging uncle was going out for revenge (he bit Scott) against Allison and her family? Not to mention the whole Kanima situation, along with rouge hunters roaming all over the place. Granted there was the summer I could’ve told him, but he was busy all summer looking for Erica and Boyd and not to mention teaching Jackson Werewolf 101. There really wasn’t any time to say anything.

Nor was it the right moment to say anything either. A couple of months ago Scott and I found out that there was an Alpha Pack in town and they wanted Derek to join their group, but he refused. It made matters worse when killings started happening in town. Turned out it was all become of Derek’s psychotic ex-girlfriend (yep another one) and her grunge against said Alpha Pack. In the end it resulted in Erica and Boyd’s death and Derek hadn’t been the same since.

“Sam,” I hear Derek’s voice through the door, breaking my mind of the recent events that occurred over the course of the year, “Are you going to stand outside the door all day or are you going to come in?”

I slide open the loft door and see that Cora (his sister who kidnapped by the Alpha Pack) and Derek have suitcases right by their feet.

Not something that I was expecting to see, “What’s going on?” I found myself eyeing at the luggage.

“See,” Cora told him, “I knew one of them was going to come here.” She walked passed me without a word. Cora and Derek were so much alike it wasn’t even funny. However, unlike Derek she did try to make an effort to be nice after I performed CPR when Ms. Blake poisoned her with mistletoe, “I’ll be in the car.”

Once Cora was gone I turned to face Derek, “You’re leaving?” I questioned him, “I guess it makes sense considering how you just found out your sister was alive.” I started to ramble, “How long are you going to be gone? Where are you going? Wait were you even-”

“Sam.” Derek said in a ‘shut up’ tone, “I’m not coming back.”

When he spoke those words, it felt like a part of me had shattered, “Uh…okay.” I whispered to him. I bit my lip to prevent myself breaking down right in front of him.

“Yeah, with all that’s happened here,” He looked into the loft. There were water stains on the floor, the same floor where Kali forced Derek to kill Boyd, “I thought it would be best for everyone if I just left.”

“Oh…” I managed to say. Of course, he was going to leave. What on earth made me think that he was going to stay after all the chaos we had endure over the past year, “That-uh…makes sense.” I stammered out.

I couldn’t even look at Derek anymore, “Is something wrong? Your heart is beating like crazy.” He asked in a gentle tone.

“Um, it’s nothing.” I lied to him. Which was really stupid because hello he’s a freaking werewolf.

“You’re lying,” He took a step towards me and I found myself backing away, “Sam look at me,” I found myself looking right at him, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I whispered just as a tear falls from my face and I bolted out the loft and into the parking lot where Cora stood outside Derek’s car.

* * *

“Sammy?” I heard her call after me, but I didn’t stop I kept on going. I had to get away from here. Away from this place. Had to get away from seeing the man I love leave and never come back.

I don’t know how far I was running nor did I care. All I knew that I was out in the Preserve and I could hear Derek saying he wasn’t coming back. He wasn’t coming back to Beacon Hills, he wasn’t coming back to help Scott with his new Alpha status, he wasn’t coming back to me.

“Sam!” A loud voice roared from behind me and I didn’t stop I kept on running until I came across Lookout Point. A dead end. From the trees Derek jumped out with fangs and claws out, “What the hell?” He asked as he shifted back into his human form, “Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?”

 _Yeah, you did by trying to leave and not tell anybody_ , I thought inside my head, “It doesn’t matter.” I sniffed looking away from him.

“It does matter if I chased after you.”

“It wouldn’t change anything.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked softly, “Sam, talk to me.”

“I’m an idiot,” I said heavily, I look over to Derek and see a look of confusion on his face, “I know…it’s okay for you to agree” I laughed bitterly not giving him a chance to answer, “We have nothing in common and with what you’ve been through there’s no way you would allow someone so close to you after what just happened.”

“Sam-”

“Shut up and let me talk,” I snapped at him not really angry, but trying not to break down and cry again, “We’re like Orange and Blue the colors of the Mets.” I told him. I knew I wasn’t making any sense and it was apparent on his face, “Okay, um, maybe orange and blue is not the best. But you know, um, sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination end up turning out to be, like, a perfect combination, you know,” This time I made eye contact with him, “Like two people together - Who nobody ever thought would be together ever.”

“What are you trying to say?” Derek asked as he walked toward me. This time I didn’t run. This time it was all or nothing.

“I love you Derek.”

“Say that again,” He said intensely as he stood in front of me, “Slowly.”

“I…love you.” I repeated.

“You’re not lying.” He said in awe.

“No, I-” But my sentence gets cut off as I feel his lips on mine and his arms wrapping my waist.

“I love you too.” He whispered as he placed his forehead on top of mine, “I have for a long time." He said softly "I know I was with Jennifer, but it didn’t feel right. It felt forced, but not with you.”

“Derek-”

“I’m coming back.” He said strongly, “I’m coming back to you.”

“But you said-”

“I found something worth back to.” He said just before he placed another kiss on me. We stayed like that until Cora found us and complained how she wanted to get back to South America.

He looked at me worriedly, “I’ll wait for you.” I told him.

“I know.”


	2. All or Nothing

“You know,” I say as I jump over a log trying to get my crazy friend back to home, “Scott and Stiles have warned us about being out here after dark.”

Only a couple of feet ahead of me my friend Shelsea laughs, “They only said that because they found a dead body.”

“And look how well that situation turned out.” I remind her, “Kanima, hunters, Alpha Packs,” I list off, “Nothing good ever comes out of this place.”

“It’s a Hellmouth,” She stops and shines the flashlight in my face, “What do you expect? Besides something good came out of it too.”

She didn’t have to say what exactly that something good was. It wasn’t a something either. It was a someone. A someone who left like 3 months ago and I’ve been missing like crazy.

“More bad than good if you ask me.” I say not wanting to get on the subject.

“Positivity, just isn’t in your vocabulary isn’t it?”

I roll my eyes at the question, “You and Stiles have been hanging out way too much.” But she ignores my comment and continues up ahead, “Besides how do you even know where the Nemeton is?” Instead of getting an answer I get a nervous laugh, “You don’t know do you?”

“Well…”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I’m the most awesomest person in your life.” She says easily and starts pulling me along, “Besides I’m almost positivity that we’re almost there.”

“Something tells me I’m going to regret ever following you out here.”

“Is that anyway for you to talk to your best friend?”

* * *

“We seem to have been out here forever.” I tell her for about the third time. It really only has been about twenty minutes, but with all the turns and leaps things were already meshing together.

“Stop being a drama queen,” Shelsea tells me, “Besides I see the stump up ahead.”

I look up to see where she is pointing at with the flashlight. Up ahead, I see the truck of the tree. Upon the moon was shining and it was like if as a human I could feel the power the vibrated from it. Sometimes I still can’t wrap my head around the simple fact such a thing could exist and make my hometown an actual Hellmouth.

But something else caught my eye. There was a small table with a table cloth and two chairs side by side. Almost like a…

I look over to look at the friend I was ready about to kill. Only thing I get from her is an innocent face, “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

For the past 3 months, Shels has been trying to get me to date other people. At least, long enough for me to take my mind off Derek, “We’ve talked about this.”

“I know. I know.” She starts saying to avoid my usual speech that I give her, “But I actually think you’ll like this guy.”

“This guy is an idiot for wanting to have the date out here.” I point out to her.

“7 out of 10 people would agree with that statement,” She says, “But he was pretty adamant on meeting you here.”

“You are aware that more than half-” I start to say.

“Sammy?” A voice suddenly fills the air. From the shadows of the tree a black figure appears and steps into the light of the moon that was shining down on the Nemeton.

“Derek?”

* * *

It was like time had frozen. My mind reeling. _He’s here. He’s actually here._ There wasn’t even enough time to process what was happening as I ran straight into his arms, “You’re here.” I breathe into him, “You’re actually here.”

“I told you I was coming back.”

“I didn’t actually think you would.” I confessed to him. This place held so many bad memories here.

“I couldn’t leave my soulmate behind.” He says with a small smile on his face.

“Are you…are you serious?”

“Didn’t Shelsea tell you?”

I turn my attention over to the culprit, who had been silent the entire time, “You didn’t tell me?”

“In my defense, Derek told me not to tell you.” She says with her hands in surrender, “Said that it was something only werecreatures are supposed to tell.”

“So it’s your fault.” I turn back to him.

“I’m surprised that she actually kept it a secret.” He says.

“I’m standing right here,” She reminds us, “Speaking of soulmates,” Shelsea turns toward the darkness as if she heard something, “Mine is highly annoyed with me right now so I’ma go.”

“You’re going to get lost.” I tell her.

“Nope, I knew where I was going the entire time and even if I do Stiles would find me without a problem.” She says with a grin, “Enjoy your date you two.” And just like that she was gone.

“Wait, Stiles got bit?”

“Yeah, we had a little fox demon issue and the only way to get him back was for Scott to bite him.”

“Another werewolf?”

“Nope, he’s a werecoyote.”

“He would be a trickster.”

* * *

Later in the middle of our date, “Soulmate, huh?” I question him, “So you could pretty much hear and feel everything that I was going through?”

“Yeah,” He says softly as he places a hand on my cheek, “It wasn’t easy ignoring the hurt either, but I needed to make sure Cora was safe.”

“Don’t apologize,” I tell him before he even starts, “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Before either one of us say anything else, Derek leans forward and places the kiss I have been waiting on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Btw rating may change in the future  
> Also, The New Hellmouth: The Benefactor will premiere January 21st don't forget!


End file.
